mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. is a series of crossover fighting video games published by THQ but aquired by THQ Nordic after the THQ chapter 11 bankrupty. It primarily features characters from Nickelodeon's well-famed franchises. The series was created by Jack Halm, who has directed every game in the series. The gameplay objective is very similar to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. franchise by aiming to knock opponents off the stage instead of depleting life bars. The original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros., released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64, PSOne, Dreamcast and Game Boy Color, had a small budget and was originally a American-only release, but its domestic success led to a worldwide release. The series achieved even greater success with the release of Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee, which was released in 2001 for the consoles and became the bestselling game on that system. A third installment, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution, was released in 2008 for the consoles. Although Traveller's Tales has been the developer of the first two games, the third game was developed through the collaboration of several companies. The fourth installment, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe, were released in 2014 for the all video game consoles, respectively. The 3DS and the PS Vita installment was the first series title to be released on a handheld platform. A fifth installment, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate, is in development for the gaming consoles including Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One and is scheduled to be released in December 2018. The series features many characters from Nickelodeon's most popular franchises, including Mitchell Van Morgan, Spongebob SquarePants, Rugrats, Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, The Fairly OddParents, and Rocko's Modern Life. The original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. had only 12 playable characters, with the roster count rising for each successive game. Some characters are able to transform into different forms that have different styles of play and sets of moves. The games also feature many non-Nickelodeon characters, such as Barbie, Skipper, Spider-Man, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Max Steel, Raven Queen, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Cerise Hood, Creepie Creecher, Goku, Vegeta, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Patti Mayonaise, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon, Optimus Prime, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, Bubbleisha, Rainbow Kate & Sarah Fairy Cake, Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips, Puss in Boots, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Simon's Cat, Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle, Rose Cinderella, Vicky Broomstick, Red Ranger, & Felicity Fox (with Flick). Every game in the series has been well received by critics, with much praise given to their multiplayer features, spawning a large competitive community that has been featured in several gaming tournaments. Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. (1999) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee (2001) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution (2008) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe (2014) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate (2018) Gameplay The gameplay in the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series is mostly similar to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. franchise which it differs from many fighting games.34 Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players seek to launch their opponents off the stage and out of the map. Characters have a damage total which rises as they take damage, represented by a percentage value that measures up to 999%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks.9 To knock out an opponent, the player must knock that character outside the arena's boundaries in any direction.35 When a character is launched off the stage, the character can attempt to "recover" by using jumping moves and abilities to return to the stage.9 Some characters have an easier time recovering onto the stage than others due to their moves and abilities. Additionally, some characters vary in weight, with lighter characters being easier to launch than heavy characters.36 Controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games, with one button used for standard attacks and another used for special attacks.34 Players can perform different types of moves by holding the directional controls up, down, to the side, or in a neutral position while pressing the attack or special button.9 As such, each character has four types of ground attacks, mid-air attacks, and special attacks that can be performed.9 Quickly pressing or tapping a directional input and the attack button together while on the ground allows players to perform a chargeable "Smash Attack", which is generally more powerful than other attacks.9 When characters are hit by attacks, they receive hitstun that temporarily disallows any attacks to be made. This allows combos to be performed. A shield button allows players to put up a defensive shield which weakens with repeated use and will leave the player unable to move if broken. Combining the shield button with directional inputs and attack buttons allows the player to also perform dodges, rolls, grabs, and throws.37 The three basic actions in Super Splash Bros., attacking, grabbing, and shielding, are often described using a rock–paper–scissors analogy: attacking beats grabbing, grabbing beats shielding, and shielding beats attacking.38 When a player knocks another player off of the main platform, they may perform an action called edge-guarding.39 At the same time the player that has been knocked off will try to recover by jumping back onto the stage and avoiding the other players' edge-guarding.9 Another element in the Super Splash Bros. series is battle items, the abundance of which players can adjust the before matches. There are conventional "battering items", with which a player may hit an opponent, such as a Home run bat or a Beam Sword, throwing items, including Bombs and Metal Balls, and shooting items, either single Rugrats-styled water pistols that releases milk or rapid fire blasters. Recovery items allow the user to reduce their damage percentage by varying amounts. SlimeBalls are special items that release a random mount of green slime onto the battlefield to assist the user. Revolution introduced the Assist Trophy item which serves a similar purpose; instead of releasing Green slime, it summons a character from a Nickelodeon or other third-party franchise.40 Revolution also introduces the Smash Ball, which when broken allows fighters to perform a character-specific super attack known as a "Final Smash".40 The rules that can be used in a match vary depending on the game, but the most commonly used settings across all games are Time and Stock. Time mode uses a point based system in which fighters earn points for knocking out their opponents and lose points for being knocked out or self-destructing (i.e. falling out of the arena by themselves). The player with the highest score at the end of the set time limit wins the match. Survival uses a life-based system in which players are given a set number of lives, known as stock, with each fighter losing a life whenever they are knocked out, becoming eliminated if they run out of lives. The winner is the last fighter standing once all other fighters are eliminated or, if a time-limit is applied to the match, the fighter with the most lives remaining once time runs out. In the event of a tie, such as two or more fighters sharing the highest score/life count at the end of the time limit or remaining fighters losing their last life simultaneously, a Sudden Death match takes place. Here, each of the tied fighters are given a starting damage percentage of 300%, making them easier to launch off the stage, and the last fighter standing wins the match. In some games this process is repeated if the match ends in another tie. Gameplay using competitive Nickelodeon Super Splash Bros. rules is usually played in stock mode and with a timer.41 Items are turned off and the only tournament legal stages are those that do not feature hazards and other disruptive elements. Characters Playable characters Each game in the series has a number of playable characters (referred in the games as "fighters") taken from various Nickelodeon franchises. Starting with Brawl, characters from third-party franchises have also made playable appearances. At the start of each game, some of the fighters will be locked from play. To unlock a hidden fighter, players need to clear certain conditions, such as playing a certain number of matches, and defeat that fighter in a match. In Revolution, players can also unlock fighters by encountering them in the Subspace Emissary mode. In Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe, players are able to customize existing fighters with altered movesets and statistics, or make their own nicktoon fighters that can be given different fighting styles, though these cannot be played in online matches with strangers. All Versions Non-Nickelodeon Characters Exclusive Characters Non-playable characters The following characters are non-playable characters unless using glitches or cheat cartridges, that appear only in the various single-player modes throughout the series, controlled by the computer, as hazards in specific stages, as assist trophies, or in Smash Run. Most of the non-playable characters were created for use in the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series although some of them, such as Nicktoon polygons, come from other game franchises. Bosses Throughout the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, most single-player modes have included several non-playable boss characters. Most of these bosses were created specifically for the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. franchise. Master Hand is a glove-like being that appears in all games to date, serving as the final boss of Classic Mode and, in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee, the 50th Event Match "Final Destination Match". In Melee, Master Hand is playable via a system glitch. Super Smash Bros. Melee introduced a left-hand counterpart to Master Blob named Crazy Blob, which appears alongside Master Hand under certain conditions.needed Tabuu is the villain of Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Brawl's story mode, The Subspace Emissary. He is a human-shaped apparition composed of pure energy, with a single eye-shaped object located where a person's stomach would be. He is able to conjure several weapons for use in battle, including a rapier and large chakram. His other powers include the ability to change his size at will and teleportation. Towards the end of The Subspace Emissary, it is revealed that Tabuu is the entity that controlled Master Hand and the true antagonist behind the events of the story. The Subspace Emissary also features other boss characters. Some of these characters, such as Reptar, Powdered Toaster Man, Metal Mitchell, Cliff, and Walker, are from other Nickelodeon franchises. Three original bosses are also featured: the aforementioned Tabuu, Galleom, and Duon. Galleom is a giant cyborg that is fought twice while Duon is a giant twin-bodied robot. Other characters In each of the games, there is a group of characters that resemble the designs for the initial characters. In the Japanese versions of the games, these characters have always been called the "Mysterious Enemy Corps". In the English regionalized versions of the games, they are given names that describe their physical form. These include the Fighting Nicktoon Polygons, the Fighting Wire Frames, the Fighting Alloy Team and the Fighting Avatar Team (depends on which video game console). Along with Melee's Adventure Mode came the inclusion of minor, generic enemies, such as Marquessaniks from the Mitchell Van Morgan series and Plankton mechs from the SpongeBob SquarePants series. This trend continues into Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution, which also includes an assortment of original characters to serve as non-playable generic enemies led by the Subspace Army. The Subspace Army are the antagonists of Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution, appearing in The Subspace Emissary and led by the Ancient Minister. Their goal is to bring the entire world to Subspace piece by piece with devices called Subspace bombs (detonated with the aid of Chad-Bot, requires 3 minutes of waiting time). The Sandbag appears in the "Home-Run Contest" minigame since Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee. The object is to strike it as far as possible with either a Home-Run Bat or a fighting move. Sandbag also appears randomly as an item that drops other items when hit in various other modes in Revolution. Each Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. game has an announcer who blasts the player character names upon selection and victory. The announcer's voice is used in many of the promotional materials of the games. Games with Similar Ideas In 2002, a SpongeBob SquarePants Kids' Choice Awards short similar to the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series "Nicktoons Battle" is demenstrated in April. This short, the Nicktoons try to win an award by having a fight in the style of Dragon Ball Z. BluePikmin11 came to show off some art he made for Nicktoons Super Spash Bros. series known as Nicktoons Smash, He made it look like the most official looking roster out there. Each character slot took either a short time or a long time, because I want a good transparent pictures, so editing was a hard task. Also, some of the character slots are separate pictures, It might sell them in the barg-n-mart soon. an updated idea for a Super Smash Bros. game featuring Nickelodeon characters started way back in 2013 and the Deviantartists say that The roster came out pretty good and they enjoyed it. The Super Smash Bros Nicktoons edition was mentioned in the Know Your Meme website as an acquistion to the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series 2 years ago. External links Category:Games by Series Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nickelodeon franchises Category:Nickelodeon-related lists Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1999 Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ Category:THQ Nordic Category:Cooperative video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover fiction Category:Action video games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Platform games Category:THQ games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Paramount franchises